Le spleen des tropiques
by Eilisande
Summary: Corto Maltese fuit son navire sur le point de s'écraser sur des récifs. Le voici coincé sur une île au beau milieu de l'Atlantique, avec son meilleur et pire ennemi Raspoutine. Pour survivre et s'enfuir, ils sont obligés de s'allier, seulement, l'obsession de Raspoutine pour Corto ne peut plus être contenue...


Prompt : Corto/Raspoutine, coincés ensemble sur une île déserte, obligés de s'allier pour s'enfuir, Corto devient philosophique ou poétique, Raspoutine est toujours obsédé par Corto, et l'UST monte...

-.-.-.

Le ciel et l'océan continuaient de se déchirer à l'horizon, mais l'accalmie s'annonçait enfin. Les éclairs et le vent qui avait soufflé toute la nuit avaient été remplacés par un rideau de pluie fine et continue. C'était presque une délivrance après la violence de la nuit passée. Corto Maltese leva la tête vers le ciel et laissa la pluie le nettoyer et emporter avec elle le sel marin et la peur qui lui collaient à la peau. Il était vivant. Ses mains tremblaient, peut-être à cause du froid. Pourtant, le vent de sud qui faisait déjà fuir la pluie au loin était un vent chaud des Caraïbes.

Le marin se redressa avec difficulté, une main agrippée à ses côtes douloureuses, et chercha des yeux son bateau. Ce qu'il en restait, une épave inutilisable, gisait, empalée à un rocher affleurant sur la page. La frêle goélette menaçait de se désarticuler à tout instant. Il était peu probable que quiconque ait survécu au choc de l'impact. Corto avait sauté juste à temps, abandonnant le navire et son maigre équipage avant qu'ils ne viennent s'écraser sur l'île.

-N'ai-je pas le droit d'avoir peur de la mort ?, demanda-t-il à un spectateur invisible. Je ne suis pas en fer. Je ne coule pas avec mon navire. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas sauté ? Je l'ai bien fait moi.

Il soupira et baissa la tête un moment, se recueillant à sa manière. Il finit par se détourner cependant il y avait fort à faire. Habitué aux naufrages, plusieurs fois abandonné sur une île par ses hommes ou des partenaires peu fiables, il savait que ses chances de survie seraient plus élevées s'il se mettait rapidement à l'ouvrage. Les gentilshommes de fortune n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder sur les aléas de la vie. Il fallait les affronter, sans pitié et sans états d'âmes.

Bien sûr, Corto Maltese n'avait jamais été très doué pour ça.

La première chose à faire était de prendre la mesure de sa nouvelle demeure. Le marin escalada la falaise qui encerclait la plage où il s'était échoué et embrassa l'île du regard. Celle-ci était petite, étroite, largement dépourvue d'ombre et d'eau. C'était un tombeau de sable et de roche plutôt que l'oasis espérée par le naufragé. Au bout de l'île, sur d'autres récifs à deux ou trois encablures de la plage, un autre navire s'était échoué. Chaque vague de la marrée montante semblait s'être jurée de le démantibuler un peu plus. Quelqu'un toutefois avait échappé au naufrage. On pouvait distinguer une silhouette nager frénétiquement pour rejoindre la plage.

-S'il y a un dieu pour les ivrognes, il y en a un aussi pour les fous meurtriers, commenta Corto. À moins que le diable n'ait des plans qui le concernent.

En haussant les épaules, il commença à suivre la crête jusqu'au bout de l'île et parvint à temps sur la plage pour tendre une main à Raspoutine. Celui-ci accepta l'aide pour se relever et frappa violemment l'épaule de Corto Maltese en souriant.

-J'aurais du deviner que tu t'en sortirais Corto.

-Je te remercie pour ta confiance en mes talents.

-Confiance ? Comme si un gentilhomme de fortune pouvait faire confiance à un autre... Non je savais que tu t'en sortirais parce que j'ai juré de te tuer et que tu es un ami Corto, tu ne laisseras personne d'autre le faire à ma place, même l'océan. Et maintenant, où est ma carte ?

Pas une seule fois depuis le début de la tempête Corto n'avait pensé à la carte qu'il détenait enfermée dans le coffre fort de sa goélette. La route menant vers une île presque ignorée du triangle des Bermudes et le trésor qu'y avait censément enterré la pirate Anne Dieu-le-Veut peu avant sa mort y était indiquée. Survivre lui avait semblé plus important.

-Il ne me semble pas qu'elle t'appartienne plus qu'à moi. Tu as abattu de sang froid son légitime propriétaire.

-Il me regardait bizarrement.

-Si tu devait tuer tous ceux qui te regardent bizarrement, Ras, il ne resterait plus grand monde de vivant de Shanghai à Panama.

Raspoutine porta la main au couteau qu'il portait accroché dans sa ceinture, dardant son autre main vers Corto d'un geste menaçant.

-Prend garde Corto, je pourrais très bien décider de te tuer maintenant.

Un craquement inquiétant venu du bateau de Raspoutine les rappela à l'instant présent. Corto pris tout de même la précaution de s'éloigner de deux pas, tout en prenant l'air désinvolte d'un homme qui ne s'inquiète pas de la folie du seul autre être humain à proximité.

-Je crois qu'il y a plus urgent, répondit Corto avec assurance. Cette île n'est pas de celle où l'on s'attarde. Il nous faut trouver un moyen de fuir, et vite. Il faut récupérer tout ce qui peut servir dans ton navire et le mien. Prêt à te baigner à nouveau ?

Raspoutine jeta un regard dégoutté vers son bateau.

-Je viens de sortir de l'eau Corto, tu ne peux pas me forcer à y retourner.

-Vraiment ? C'est ton bateau, n'est-ce pas à toi de t'en charger ?

-C'est mon bateau peut-être, mais c'est moi qui ai le couteau.

L'argument était imparable. Corto avait un pistolet à sa ceinture au moment du naufrage, mais il avait été emporté à l'eau pendant qu'il nageait. Même s'il le retrouvait en plongeant, la poudre devait être tellement mouillée qu'il ne lui servirait pas à grand chose. Il n'avait guère plus envie de se remettre à l'eau que son compagnon d'infortune mais n'avait pas le choix. Il ôta sa chemise, déjà suffisamment gorgée d'eau à son goût et la posa par terre avant d'entrer dans la mer. Derrière lui, Raspoutine le regarda faire, la gorge soudain sèche. Peut-être ne le tuerait-il pas tout de suite, songeait-il.

Quand Corto revint sur la plage, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. La somme de ce qu'il avait récupéré et qui pouvait leur être utile était des plus minces : une boite de gâteaux secs, heureusement étanche, quelques cordes, une voile déchirée. Il n'avait même rien trouvé qui puisse lui servir d'arme. Tout le reste avait été emporté par les vagues s'engouffrant dans les déchirures de la coque.

Les deux hommes se résolurent à démantibuler ce qu'il restait du bateau pour assembler un radeau. Ils y passèrent la plus grande partie de la matinée et de l'après midi, plongeant tour à tour pour rejoindre l'épave, grimper à bord et arracher autant de planches que possible avant de nager jusqu'à la plage en s'y agrippant. Ils finirent par s'effondrer sur le sable, épuisés. Raspoutine regarda, fasciné, Corto essuyer la sueur qui perlait à son front. Il mourrait de soif et son envie ne fut que décuplée quand il vit Corto passer sa langue sur ses lèvres pour tenter de les humidifier.

Leur travail n'était pas fini cependant. En silence, pour conserver leurs forces, ils escaladèrent les dunes et la crête pour rejoindre la crique où s'était échoué Corto. Celui-ci insista pour prendre le temps d'enterrer les deux pauvres bougres qu'ils retrouvèrent à l'intérieur du bateau, au grand mécontentement de Raspoutine qui se contenta de le regarder de loin en bougonnant.

Quand ce fut fait, ils relevèrent leurs manches et se mirent au travail pour piller et démantibuler l'épave. La veille, le matin même encore ils étaient ennemis. Ils poursuivaient les mêmes rêves, les mêmes trésors et l'un d'entre eux au moins n'aurait pas hésité avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Ou peut être que si. Pour l'instant cependant, ils n'avaient même pas besoin de se consulter pour travailler ensemble. Ils savaient quelles étaient leurs chances de survie seuls. Il savaient aussi qu'en construisant un radeau suffisamment solide et en le poussant vers le sud-ouest, ils avaient une petite chance d'atteindre une île plus grande de l'archipel des Bahamas. Là où ils étaient, leur mort serait inévitable, lente et brutale.

D'ailleurs, ils avaient chacun quelque chose pour assurer la collaboration de l'autre. Raspoutine possédait une arme. Corto, lui, détenait une carte.

Quand ils avaient pénétré dans la cabine dévastée de son bateau, il s'était empressé de la récupérer dans son coffre et de la glisser à l'intérieur de sa chemise.

-Ah Corto, finit par remarquer Raspoutine alors qu'ils se reposaient à l'ombre de la coque en fuyant le soleil de midi, quel dommage que toi et moi ne travaillons pas plus souvent ensemble. Nous pourrions faire des choses formidables plutôt que de nous tirer dans les pieds.

-Je préfère rendre service à l'humanité en me mettant sur ton chemin. Tu es trop dangereux laissé à tes sinistres penchants.

-Un jour tu ne m'empêcheras pas de te passer sur le corps.

-Tu me regretterais, rétorqua Corto en finissant d'arracher une planche de ce qui avait été la proue de son navire.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne serais pas capable de te relever ensuite.

Corto sourit et retourna à sa tâche, ignorant le sourire figé sur une grimace de Raspoutine.

Ils se remirent au travail et continuèrent jusqu'au crépuscule. Les heures passant, la chaleur et le manque d'eau les abrutit. Ils étaient de plus lents et de moins en moins efficaces. Raspoutine jurait dans une vingtaine de langages chaque fois qu'une planche ou qu'une vis refusait de lui obéir. Quand à Corto, ses gestes se faisaient presque alanguis et ses regards s'attardaient plus sur l'horizon que sur la goélette. Plus les heures passaient, plus il était évident que son esprit était ailleurs.

Raspoutine le regardait avec inquiétude, même s'il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher. Enfin, n'y tenant plus, il se redressa d'un bond.

-La nuit va tomber et on ne fera rien de mieux ce soir. Viens Corto, cherchons un abri et mangeons. J'ai même trouvé un fond de rhum intact dans ta cabine, on se saoulera pour oublier que nous allons mourir un jour et que ce sera peut être très bientôt.

Corto sourit sans lui répondre et reporta son regard sur l'épave et l'immensité marine.

-Il faut croire qu'elle ne veut pas de moi.

-Qui donc ?

-Elle, répondit-il en désignant l'immensité marine. Cela fait deux navires que je perds dans un naufrage en six mois. Les vents semblent décidés à me clouer à terre Elle doit m'en vouloir pour quelque chose.

-Ou bien tu es plus mauvais marin que tu ne veux l'admettre, ricana Raspoutine. Non, tout ça c'est parce que tu aimes des femmes qui n'aiment pas la mer Corto. Elle en devient jalouse. D'ailleurs, une femme porte malheur en mer, tout le monde le sais. Tu sais ce qu'il te faut plutôt que ces filles d'eau douce ? Un marin.

Tout en parlant, il saisit Corto par le bras pour le forcer à se redresser et le conduisit fermement vers la boite de biscuits et le fond de rhum qui constitueraient leur seul repas sur l'île, et peut-être leur dernier.

-Vraiment ? Et que pourrait me procurer un marin que ne pourrait me procurer une jolie fille ?

-Déjà, un marin serait plus indulgent envers ton amour pour la mer. Il partagerait ton amour pour celle-ci et ta fièvre pour les trésors.

Corto sourit avec indulgence.

-Mais ce ne sont pas des trésors que je cherche Ras. C'est autre chose. C'est tout comme la mer. Regarde là. Sait-tu comment la voient la plupart des gens ? Comme un réservoir de ressources qui demandent à être pillées et de routes qui doivent être toujours plus rapides pour le profit, le profit, toujours le profit. Et c'est le profit que tu cherches dans ses eaux, tout comme tous ces idiots. Mais au moins la voit-tu aussi comme un terrain de jeu. C'est une différence de taille. Moi, j'y vois autre chose encore. Ce que j'aime dans la mer, ce sont ses mystères.

-Mais les trésors, gémit Raspoutine, tu les cherches tout comme moi. Tu m'as volé la carte après tout. Les milliers de doublons d'Anne Dieu-le-Veut.

-Un trésor, c'est beau à regarder et c'est plaisant à partager. Je connais bien des gens qui mériteraient qu'un morceau de trésor tombe dans leur escarcelle. Je n'en fait pas partie. En vérité Ras, cette carte je te l'ai volée parce que je m'ennuyais. J'ai des amis qui m'ont proposé de les retrouver à Bahia. Il y a une maison au bord de la mer et des gens formidables qui y vivent. Ils m'ont proposé de me poser là bas quelques temps. Hélas, je n'ai pas hérité grand chose de mon père anglais sinon cette bizarre maladie qu'on nomme le spleen. Il me laisse généralement tranquille, sauf étrangement sous les tropiques. J'ai le spleen en ce moment et quand j'ai entendu dire que tu possédais une carte vers un trésor, j'ai voulu m'amuser un peu avec toi, pour me désennuyer. Je ne veux pas vraiment de ton trésor, juste de son mystère.

-Tu sais quel est ton problème Corto ? Ta tendance à te prendre pour cet autre anglais que tu lis souvent, Lord Byron. Vous aimeriez vous étouffer dans votre mélancolie tout en prenant un malin plaisir à vous moquer de ceux qui ne font pas de cette mélancolie un étendard.

- _Joyeux mais quelquefois j'ai tendance à gémir_ , cita Corto, _j'en viens donc quelquefois à penser que dans la même peau coexistent deux ou trois ego différents_.

-Exactement ce que je disais. Poseur.

Avec un haussement de sourcil moqueur, Corto lui arracha la bouteille pour s'arroger les dernières gouttes de rhum.

-Ai-je jamais prétendu être autre chose ?

-Tous les jours, en te regardant dans la glace. Je le sais bien Corto, je te connais mieux que tous les autres.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai fais récemment la connaissance d'une puissante sorcière qui me connaissait mieux que moi même, oui, oui. À cette exception près, je suis néanmoins obligé de reconnaître que tu as raison. Tu me connais mieux que le plus proche de mes amis ou la plus chère de mes maîtresses.

-C'est parce que je suis le plus cher de tes amis Corto, ronronna presque Raspoutine.

-Pauvre de moi.

Le vent choisit ce moment pour se mettre à souffler violemment, leur rappelant soudain la nuit qui vient et la simple chemise qu'ils portaient pour les protéger du froid. Il n'y avait pas de grotte sur l'île et rien pour faire vraiment obstacle à ce vent. Ils allaient devoir supporter une nuit difficile. Allumer un feu n'était pas possible. Ce serait vouer à l'échec leur tentative d'évasion.

-Et bien, la nuit sera longue et froide, soupira Corto avec fatalisme.

-Bah, il suffira de trouver un moyen pour se réchauffer. On a les voiles de mon bateau. Cela fait un matelas et une couverture. Quand au reste... On n'aura qu'à se serrer l'un contre l'autre.

À ces mots, Corto frissonna avec une outrance étudiée.

-J'aurais trop peur de me retrouver avec un poignard planté dans le dos avant le petit jour.

-Ou autre chose.

Corto se pencha en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles et posa une main sur l'épaule de Raspoutine pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Voilà qui ne m'effraye pas. J'ai simplement le malheur d'aimer les femmes dangereuses et...

-Pas les hommes ?

-Les hommes aussi. Mais jusqu'à un certain point, Ras. Jusqu'à un certain point.

Sur ces mots, il saisit une des voiles déchirées et s'éloigna pour aller s'allonger à l'autre bout de la plage. Un grondement de frustration s'échappa de la bouche de Raspoutine auquel répondit un léger rire venant de Corto, à moins que ce ne soit le vent, trompeur.

Le froid de la nuit réveilla Corto, lui prouvant qu'il avait eu raison de craindre cette nuit. Le vent soufflait avec véhémence, ravi de geler leurs os et de faire à nouveau faire se lever les vagues de l'Atlantique. Même à cette latitude, les nuits pouvaient être terribles après tout. Ils auraient de la chance si leurs planches et leurs cordes ne s'étaient pas envolées au matin. Les dents de Corto commencèrent à s'entrechoquer tandis que le froid pénétrait jusque dans ses entrailles. Il s'enroula plus fortement dans la toile cirée, mais ce n'était qu'un maigre refuge. Il se résolu finalement à se lever et, en trébuchant dans le sable et dans la voile, il alla s'allonger tout contre Raspoutine.

-Tu veux ma mort Corto, grogna celui-ci.

-Mais non voyons, c'est toi qui parle toujours de me tuer.

La chaleur de son compagnon permit à Corto de se rendormir presque aussitôt et sa respiration se fit lente. Tout en dormant il soufflait sans s'en rendre compte sur le cou de Raspoutine dont les yeux se rouvrirent brutalement. Il grinça des dents en murmurant une imprécation en russe et ne put refermer l'œil de la nuit, incapable de dormir comme de bouger.

À l'aube, Corto ouvrit les yeux et se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur un rocher, frappé par la beauté du lever de soleil. À regret, il finit par s'en détourner pour réveiller Raspoutine qui s'était roulé dans les voiles dès son départ.

-Tu devrais vraiment sortir de là dessous Ras. La lumière est magnifique et si je dois construire seul ce radeau, je ne prévoirai pas de place pour une seconde personne.

Raspoutine ne daigna même pas répondre par un grognement. Haussant les épaules, Corto s'éloigna les mains dans les poches, en chantant une balade apprise à l'autre bout du monde. La matinée s'annonçait divine.

Il eut le temps de faire une dizaine d'aller retour entre l'épave de Raspoutine et la sienne pour ramener toutes les planches qu'ils avaient la veille arraché à l'océan. Raspoutine finissait d'émerger lorsqu'il termina son dernier voyage. Il avait le teint blême de ceux qui n'ont pas dormi une seconde de la nuit et il réussit à peine à se traîner vers le radeau que commençait à assembler Corto.

-Je tuerais pour une goutte d'alcool, gémit-il.

-Nous en sommes étrangement dépourvu, tout comme d'eau hélas. J'ai eu le temps d'explorer un peu. Il n'y a rien ici qui vaille la peine de s'attarder.

Raspoutine se laissa tomber dans le sable et saisit une corde pour aider Corto à construire leur porte de secours.

-Rien à boire et rien à manger, résuma-t-il. Enfin, si cette chose ne flotte pas, ce sera toujours possible d'en faire du petit bois et de tirer à la courte paille lequel d'entre nous mangera l'autre.

-J'ai déjà été ami avec des cannibales, répondit nonchalamment Corto, mais je n'ai jamais envisagé d'en devenir un. Sans doute un inutile verni de civilisation et de décence.

-Je pourrais rendre ça très agréable, gronda Raspoutine avec une lueur avide au fond des yeux.

Cette nuit sans sommeil l'avait affamé. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour apaiser ses désirs, viande, alcool, or ou autre. La présence de Corto le rendait fou au point qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait encore réussir à se comporter normalement. Il rêvait de le jeter à terre et de lui faire payer sa nuit blanche. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

Enfin, sous un soleil éreintant, ils achevèrent la construction de leur radeau. Ils se redressèrent pour soulager leurs corps fatigués et le contemplèrent d'un même air dubitatif. Il n'était pas certain que ce frêle esquif parvienne à les porter tous les deux. Qu'il flotte serait déjà un miracle. Que le mât tienne et que la voile déchirée prenne le vent en serait un autre. C'était leur seule chance de quitter l'île mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait proposer de le mettre à l'eau, de peur que leur maigre espoir ne coule avec le radeau.

-Dis moi Corto, demanda Raspoutine pour repousser la mise à l'eau, que feras-tu si nous n'arrivons pas à quitter cette île ?

-Te voilà d'humeur bien morbide. J'imagine que j'attendrais le coucher du soleil pour l'admirer. C'est étrange non, comme nous pouvons passer notre vie sur l'eau, levés à l'aube et couchés au crépuscule, sans jamais vraiment prendre le temps de regarder vraiment le monde ? Nous sommes trop occupés à nous pencher vers le sol pour chercher des trésors à arracher à la terre et nous oublions de chercher ailleurs la beauté. Un trésor, après tout, ne fait que briller.

-Si je suis morbide, tu es indécemment mélancolique et pompeux depuis hier. J'espérais que ton sommeil t'en aurais guéri. Et après avoir admiré le soleil ?

-J'imagine que je me jetterais à l'eau. Et toi ?

-Moi je suis moins morbide que toi, je te le répète. Il y a de meilleures manières de passer le temps en attendant la mort. Se jeter à l'eau, c'est bon quand on est seul.

-Et bien, avant de se résoudre à des gestes dramatiques, testons la solidité de cet engin, décida Corto.

Bandant ses muscles, il poussa le radeau à la mer. Le cœur des deux hommes se figea tandis qu'ils regardaient la frêle embarcation hésiter à surnager ou à couler. Elle tangua brusquement un moment, puis se stabilisa. Raspoutine poussa un cri de joie et embrassa Corto sur les deux joues.

-Voilà qui met un terme à toute vision catastrophique de notre situation. Il faut cependant espérer qu'il n'y ait plus de tempête comme hier. Vu la ligne de flottaison, une vague un peu grosse suffirait à nous renverser. Comme je le pensais, il est hors de question de prendre quoi que ce soit avec nous. Il nous faudra revenir.

-Revenir ? Que diable pourrait-tu bien vouloir venir retrouver ici ? L'ombre des palmiers ? Un morceau de la coque de ton bateau en souvenir ?

-Le trésor de Anne Dieu-le-Veut bien sûr, répondit Corto comme si c'était une évidence.

Raspoutine manqua mourir d'apoplexie. Il comprenait soudain pourquoi Corto s'était dangereusement approché de l'îlot et de ses récifs malgré la tempête imminente. Il avait regardé sa carte avec plus d'attention que Raspoutine et avait identifié l'emplacement. Et en parfait salaud qu'il était malgré ses airs de héros byronien, il avait trouvé un moment pour s'assurer de l'emplacement du trésor au nez et à la barbe de Raspoutine.

Outragé, celui-ci poussa un hurlement inarticulé et sauta à la gorge de Corto. Les deux hommes roulèrent dans le sable, échangeant coups de poings et coups de pieds. Corto griffa violemment Raspoutine au visage, ce dernier lui mordit le poignet. Ils se battirent en silence un court moment, n'hésitant pas à utiliser leurs pires ruses pour prendre le dessus. Un coup de genou dans l'estomac permit à Raspoutine de l'emporter. Il plaqua Corto au sol en profitant que ce dernier essaie désespérément de retrouver son souffle, emprisonnant ses jambes en s'asseyant sur lui. C'était comme ça qu'il préférait le voir, décida-t-il, échevelé, le souffle court et à sa merci, mais toujours la même insolence dans le regard. Il était même sûr d'y lire une invitation et se pencha pour y répondre, incapable d'ignorer plus longtemps son désir. Corto redressa la tête et Raspoutine libéra un de ses bras pour pouvoir s'emparer plus facilement de son visage et de ses lèvres. Une seconde suffit à Corto pour saisir l'occasion. Il envoya son coude dans le plexus de Raspoutine, saisit le couteau à sa ceinture et se servit du manche pour l'assommer brutalement.

Raspoutine tomba sur le sol, inanimé. Corto se redressa et, claquant de la langue, adressa un regard plein de commisération à son adversaire.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je m'acoquine toujours avec des personnes si dangereuses ? Ma mère avait bien lu dans ses cartes que je serais toujours à courtiser le danger et que cela causerait ma perte. Voilà ce qui m'en coûte de n'avoir pas pris ses avertissements au sérieux.

Quand Raspoutine rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour découvrir six vieux sacs de cuir posés à côté de sa tête. L'avidité lui faisant oublier tout, il se précipita pour en ouvrir un et admira les doublons et les pistoles qui cascadèrent sur le sable. Alors seulement il se rappela de Corto et de leur bagarre. Il bondit sur ses pieds pour chercher son ennemi du regard sur la plage. Il n'y était pas. Raspoutine réalisa alors que le radeau dépassait déjà les récifs et que Corto était dessus, assis à pagayer avec une planche pour s'éloigner de l'île.

-Corto !, rugit-t-il, ne me laisse pas !

Il courut se mettre à l'eau et nagea, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le rattraper.

-À bientôt Ras, répondit Corto sans ralentir son rythme. Puisque tu ne veux pas quitter ton trésor, je te laisse en bonne compagnie. Il y a des îles habitées à quelques heures d'ici. Je t'enverrai des secours si j'y parviens. Merci pour l'aventure !

Raspoutine abandonna. Il s'agrippa au récif pour ne pas sombrer et contempla la fragile embarcation qui s'éloignait. Bientôt, elle serait hors de portée de voix et bientôt, hors de vue.

-Tu es un salaud Corto, tu m'entends ! Un salaud !

Agrippé au mât de son radeau, Corto se redressa et leva sa casquette pour lui adresser un geste d'adieu ironique et affectueux. Raspoutine ne le lâcha pas du regard avant qu'il n'ait disparu. Alors seulement, il nagea jusqu'à la plage et agrippa son trésor d'une main qui tremblait de rage. La prochaine fois, il tuerais Corto. La prochaine fois, il en aurait la force et peut être même l'envie. Ou alors, il le clouerai au sol, et cette fois, il ne le lâcherait pas avant d'avoir obtenu son dû.


End file.
